Henry's Lucky Day
* Michael Brandon |series=11 |series_no=11.08 |number=270 |released= * 6th September 2007 * 30th September 2007 * 8th April 2008 * 8th July 2009 * 29th May 2010 * 22nd September 2011 |previous=Thomas and the Spaceship |next=Thomas and the Lighthouse}} Henry's Lucky Day is the eighth episode of the eleventh series. Plot The winter holidays are coming and the engines are having a hard time clearing the tracks, except Henry because none of his lines are covered. When Henry arrives at the sheds, no one else is there but Thomas who tells Henry that he is the only engine who makes all his deliveries on time and attributes Henry's good fortune to his lucky trucks. All the engines are asleep except Henry who is happy that he will always be on time. When Henry arrives at the yards to collect his lucky trucks, he finds they are not there. Thomas tells Henry that Edward took them to deliver coal to the villagers. Sir Topham Hatt arrives and chooses Henry to deliver some presents from the airport. But Henry goes to look for Edward to get his lucky trucks back, but he has a hard time going up a hill and the rails are icy which makes him go all the way back down the bottom. Henry soon comes upon an avalanche and says if he had his trucks it would not have happened. Henry soon sees James and Molly with Rocky clearing some pipes blocking Henry's line. The line is cleared but soon there are more delays when Thomas is on Henry's track because he is clearing the line. Henry thinks he will never see his lucky trucks again, but he finally finds them in the forest where Edward is, but he is going too fast, so he cannot stop in time and crashes into the trucks. Henry refuses to leave without his lucky trucks, but Edward says they are broken and if Henry does not collect the presents train, the children will not have anything to open the next morning. Henry realises that there is no way to make his delivery on time but to go on his way without them. Fortunately, Henry is able to make to the top of the hill despite the icy rails and makes it to the airport and sets off to make his deliveries. After making his deliveries on time without his lucky trucks, Henry realises that his trucks were not lucky after all, but is still the luckiest engine when he sees the children smiling. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * James * Molly * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon * Percy * Emily * Alice (cameo) * The Storyteller Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Shunting Yards * Gordon's Hill * Maithwaite * Sodor Airport * Wellsworth Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fourteenth episode of the eleventh series. * Molly's role was not featured in the first draft of the script, according to SiF. * This was the last episode where Thomas, Gordon, James, Percy and Emily are seen with their sleeping faces and Edward with his wincing face. Goofs * When Thomas and Henry are in Tidmouth Sheds, Henry's face is slightly off-centre. * When Henry discovers his lucky trucks are missing, the yard is empty, but in the next scene, Thomas is there. * Alice is seen with the rest of the children on Maithwaite platform but is missing in the close-up. * In a rare behind the scenes photo, Henry is smiling after he destroys his lucky trucks. * Henry' wheels slip briefly when the avalanche falls on his line. Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - The Snowy Special * Engine Adventures - The Snowy Special * Magazine Stories - Hooray for Henry! In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Holiday Express SA * Smoke and Mirrors (South African DVD) GER/SPN * Thomas and the Lighthouse (German DVD) NL * Spencer Super Train NOR/SWE/FIN/DNK * Thomas Gets Wind in the Sails (Norwegian DVD) * Snow Favorites THA * Smoke and Mirrors (Thai DVD) JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 11 Vol.3 * Thomas and the Toy Store HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 38 * Thomas and Friends Volume 23 (DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 24 (Taiwanese DVD) }} es:El Día de Suerte de Henry pl:Szczęśliwy Dzień Henia ru:Счастливый день Генри Category:Series 11 episodes Category:Episodes